Items of manufacture made of polyurethane without some treatment to improve adherence of paint, do not accept paint readily. The paint does not adhere well to the surfaces of such items and chips, cracks and peels during use. At present polyurethane manufactures are treated in a number of ways to make paint adhere more readily to their surfaces. One method involves washing with an aqueous acid wash, another a wash with aqueous caustic. Yet another treatment is to provide thiocyanate or isothiocyanate functionality on the surface of such items by reacting with thiocyanogen, (SCN).sub.2. Such a process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,567,241 and 4,613,653.
The present invention provides an effective, but less expensive treatment for obtaining better paint adherence to articles made of polyurethane.